


Ray and Ray's Guide to Improving a Sucky Day

by J (j_writes)



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You feeling less than satisfactory, that's like a normal guy feeling dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray and Ray's Guide to Improving a Sucky Day

The lights are off when Fraser gets home, and from the bedroom Ray can see him silhouetted against the door as he comes in.

He opens his mouth to greet him, but feels Vecchio's hand pressing against his lips, silencing him. Ray flicks out his tongue, glides it across the length of one of his fingers, watches Vecchio's eyes drift closed for a moment before he snatches his hand away and frowns.

"Ray?" they hear from the living room. "Ray?" and he has to smile, because he thought it was bad when there was just one of him and Fraser would call him "Ray Ray Ray Ray Ray," but now he's got to say it twice as much. Vecchio climbs off the bed and glances back for a moment. Ray raises an eyebrow, mentally saying _what, you think I'm going somewhere?_ and Vecchio's lips curve into a smile as he turns and steps into the doorway.

"Hey, Benny," he says quietly, and Ray watches him cross the room to kiss Fraser lightly, reaching up to take the hat from his head and rest it on the back of the couch. It's a short kiss, and when it's over Fraser lowers his head to Vecchio's shoulder, burying his face in his neck, and Vecchio reaches up to run his fingers through Fraser's hair. "Hey," he says again, softer this time, gentler. "We got your message. Sorry you had such a sucky day."

Fraser lifts his head at that, and Ray can practically feel him frowning from here. "Well, Ray, it wasn't entirely—"

"It was sucky, Fraser. You think we don't know you well enough by now to know when your day is hell? _Less than satisfactory_ , Benny. That's what you said on the machine. You feeling less than satisfactory, that's like a normal guy feeling dead."

"Ray, I assure you, I—" but Vecchio cuts him off with another kiss, his fingers tripping across the buttons on his uniform with practiced ease. Ray watches as Vecchio strips Fraser down to nothing but pants and skin, remembering the days when it took both of them and a lot of coaching from Fraser to get him out of that damn thing. Now he's half naked in next to no time, and Vecchio's hands are reacquainting themselves with every inch of him while his lips and tongue trace the line of Fraser's jaw, moving down his neck towards his collarbone.

"C'mon," Vecchio whispers, raising his head far enough for his breath to warm Fraser's ear, his teeth trapping an earlobe between them, making Fraser moan. He reaches down and tangles their fingers together, tugging Fraser towards the bedroom. They stand there in the doorway for a minute, their eyes adjusting to the dark, and Ray can feel the moment when Fraser sees him, can hear the tiny indrawn breath that escapes his lips.

"Ray," he says to Vecchio, his eyes sliding down Ray's body, then back up to his face, his hands. " _Ray_ ," he breathes, and Ray knows that one's for him. He shifts a little on the bed, letting his legs sprawl open just a little more, feeling a breeze from the window cooling his naked skin, and then Fraser's climbing onto the bed, crawling up Ray's body, leaning in to lick the curve of his hip, a nipple, the dip in his throat.

Then he's leaning in to kiss him, one hand pushing Ray's shoulder down into the mattress, the other reaching up to feel its way across Ray's wrists, Ray's fingers wrapped around the rungs of the headboard, one of Vecchio's ties holding him in place, soft and strong against his skin.

Fraser's pressing down against Ray's thigh, skin hot through layers of pants and boxers. His hips move in shallow little thrusts as he kisses Ray hard, wet, his teeth scraping across the inside of Ray's lower lip, making him tremble. Ray arches up off the bed, his cock rubbing against the rough fabric of Fraser's pants, and he whimpers into Fraser's mouth at the friction, too much and not enough all at the same time.

Then Vecchio is there, kneeling on the bed beside them, hand reaching between them and wrapping around Ray's cock, jerking him slowly, steadily. Ray pulls his mouth back from Fraser's to gasp in a mouthful of air, letting his head fall back against the pillows between his arms. Fraser sinks his teeth into Ray's shoulder, his tongue tracing rapid patterns against his skin, panting. Finally he pulls back, kneeling up over Ray, and maybe some signal passes between him and Vecchio, because the hand on his cock disappears and Ray is left gasping for breath, thrusting up at nothing.

"Ray," Fraser says, his voice low and demanding, his hand wrapping around Ray's hip, pressing him into the bed until he stops moving. Ray swallows convulsively, looking up at Vecchio over Fraser's shoulder, and he can see his eyes darken, can see that voice turning Vecchio on just as much as him. "What do you want?" Fraser asks, still in that voice, and Ray can't answer, can't get anything past his lips but a helpless moan as Fraser's fingers tighten on his hip.

"This is about what _you_ want, Benny," Vecchio answers for him, kneeling up behind Fraser, slipping his fingers into the waistband of Fraser's pants. "Whatever you want. _Anything_ you want." Vecchio can't see Fraser's eyes flutter closed at those words, but Ray does, and he licks his lips, knowing what Fraser's seeing.

"You want to fuck me," he says quietly, and Fraser's eyes fly open, lock with his, hot and desperate and saying _yes. Yes._

Ray's hands strain at the tie, desperate to reach for Fraser's pants, undo them, take out his cock and lick the damp head of it before rolling over to let Fraser take him as hard and fast as he'd like. But he can't, he can't do any of it, and instead he looks over Fraser's shoulder.

"Vecchio," he says, too turned on to be ashamed at the plea in his voice. Vecchio takes Fraser by the hips, pushes him back onto the bed beside Ray, sprawled across one of Ray's legs. He takes his time undressing Fraser, leaning in to kiss him, to kiss Ray, to run his tongue down first one chest, then the other. But finally Fraser is laid out naked on the bed and Vecchio is stripping off his own pants and reaching into the drawer to find the lube.

Fraser's lips have found Ray's again by the time Vecchio climbs back into the bed, and Ray opens his eyes to find Vecchio watching them, one hand resting lightly on Fraser's leg, the other jerking his own cock slowly, running his thumb across the head of it, tongue flicking across his lips as Fraser's hand reaches under Ray to grip his ass, pull him up tighter against him.

They stop kissing eventually, Fraser sitting up and leaning in to take Vecchio's cock in his hand, run his tongue across the tip of it, fast and wet like Vecchio likes. Vecchio takes a moment to enjoy it, and then his hands are on Ray's hips, pulling him upwards, giving him leverage to turn over. The tie tightens on his wrists, but Vecchio's knot allows for some movement, and Ray finds himself face down in the pillows with Vecchio's fingers sliding slick and cool into him and Fraser's tongue tracing a stripe down his spine.

Then Fraser's tongue and Vecchio's fingers are both working him, alternately and together, and he's crying out into the pillow, getting enough leverage with his knees to buck up towards them, completely losing track of who's touching him where, just wanting to feel that slick warmth on him, inside him, around him.

He can feel the bed dipping as one of them crawls up towards him, and then he feels Vecchio talking against his ear. "Hang on, Kowalski," he says, and Ray turns his head towards him, seeking desperately for his mouth as Fraser presses into him, hands tight around Ray's hips.

Ray feels the strain in his wrists, wraps his fingers tighter around the bars, hanging on, pushing back, kissing Vecchio helplessly as Fraser thrusts against him. One of Vecchio's hands slides down across Ray's stomach and wraps around his cock, jerking him in perfect time to Fraser's strokes. _Forward_ into Vecchio's hand, _back_ onto Fraser's cock, Vecchio's lips and tongue dueling with his, Fraser warm and heavy across his back, and if they don't slow down he's going to come, he's going to come so fucking hard, and he doesn't want to, doesn't want it to end, but he's helpless to stop it, because his hands are… _god_ , his hands are tied to their _headboard_ by Vecchio's _tie_ , and Fraser is _fucking_ him, and—

He can't hold back any more and he comes, his cry wrenching his lips from Vecchio's, and he buries his face into the pillow, feeling Fraser driving into him, his lips pressing hot and wet against Ray's back, whispering his name in between kisses. Ray can feel him straining, holding back, even now, and he lifts his head from the sheets.

"Harder," he says, because he knows Fraser needs to hear it, "faster."

He feels the moment when it breaks, that thin edge of _something_ that Fraser always seems to be balancing on, and he's driving hard into Ray, his fingers tight enough on Ray's hips to leave bruises, and Ray lets his knees go, lets Fraser push him into the mattress, but it's not until Fraser's hands stretch up over Ray's head and clasp around his wrists, around the tie, that Fraser comes, muffling his cry against Ray's shoulder.

He rolls off Ray's back, and Ray can feel him tensing up beside him, turning back into the Polite Mountie Who Is Appalled That He Just Fucked Someone Through The Mattress, and Ray tugs at his bonds, wanting to run a hand down Fraser's back, to relax him. Vecchio does it for him, reaching over Ray to stroke Fraser's neck and back, and Fraser stops tensing, his eyes sleepy and sated, one of his hands coming up to idly play with the dangling loops of fabric over Ray's head. Vecchio takes Ray by the hips, turns him back over, and he's about to release Ray from the tie when Ray sees that he's still hard.

"Vecchio," he says, too fucked out to sound very pissed off. "C'mere." He licks his lips, eyes on Vecchio's cock, and he can hear the indrawn breath that means Vecchio's about ready to explode. " _C'mere_ ," he says again, and Vecchio doesn't need to be told again, climbing up the bed to lean over Ray, one leg on each side. Beside them, Fraser is watching, eyes drifting closed and then opening again, not too tired to miss the show.

Ray opens his mouth and lets Vecchio guide himself in, tasting liquid bitter and salty against his tongue. " _Fuck_ , Kowalski," Vecchio says, and Ray looks up to see him bracing his hands against the headboard, feels him twisting his hips to sink deeper into Ray's mouth. Ray turns his hands, feeling the silk sliding cool against his skin as Vecchio fucks his mouth. It doesn't take him long to come, and Ray licks him clean as Vecchio finally reaches down to untie the silk from around his hands. Ray takes the tie from him with aching fingers and slings it around Vecchio's neck, using it to pull him in for a kiss.

"You know what you're wearing tomorrow, right?" he asks as he drapes the tie over the headboard, and Vecchio looks surprised, then grins. "You sure about that?" he asks, and Ray kisses him just to shut him up, before lying down to cuddle up with the already sleeping Fraser.

The next day at lunchtime, Ray drags Vecchio into the bathroom and blows him thoroughly, just because he can't stand it anymore.


End file.
